


丢失的圣杯

by T_677



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: AU 全是内勤充满了无意义的鸡毛蒜皮
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin





	丢失的圣杯

内勤们站在地下一层的废墟上，举起各自的马克杯，用他们自己的方式，向逝去的同事、朋友和爱人致敬。  
“这里埋葬着地下一层和地下二层唯一的一台自动贩卖机，她为金士曼的内勤工作奉献了一生，无数次拯救了世界，用糖和反式脂肪酸的魔法。”

最年长的人事部长面对楼板下面的半截机器残骸致悼词，全体内勤喝掉杯子里的茶和巧克力（艾格西是刚捡到的一瓶大难不死的罐装可乐），然后各自收拾东西搬往地下五层。

“梅林，我能在你这儿待会儿吗？”艾格西探头进来的时候梅林刚把第三台主机安置好。

“一会儿还是直到上面修好为止？” 

“呃……事实上哈里斯忘了给我安排位置。”

“我好不容易才申请到独立办公室，艾格西，如果你的东西占地面积超过两平方，你就得立刻搬出去。”梅林叹口气，低头继续解决纠缠在一起的各种线。  
艾格西兴高采烈地从门缝里挤进来，抱着他唯一的配给——一台内线电话，在梅林警惕的目光下，灵活地跳过一地零件，在最里面的桌上扫出一块空间。  
梅林梳理出最后一根电源线的时候有人在半掩的门上扣了两下。  
“哈利，我没空。”  
“抱歉，但我的办公室里有只蝙蝠。”哈利哈特那颗精致的脑袋探进来，不满地看着挡住门的显示器和梅林的光头，“姑娘们吓坏了。”  
“艾格西，去物资部那边帮帮他们，我把你的办公区域扩大半平米。”  
“成交！嗨，哈利。”艾格西跳起来，快活地打招呼。  
“嗨艾格西，没想到你也在这儿。”哈利哈特语气轻快彬彬有礼，临走时又低头看了一眼梅林和他的烂摊子，“你现在一点儿也不像筑巢的乌鸦，梅林，你的毛衣一点儿也没帮忙。”

今年算得上是金士曼的幸运年，到了十月份，总部才被炸毁了一次半，半次是因为当时重建还没完成，裁缝铺炸了两次，骑士们的住处各有损失，但平均起来损毁百分之八十以上也只各有一次。基建部没像前年那样整个部门忙到人仰马翻，重建进行得还算迅速。  
上一次总部被毁的时候梅林休假了，回来之后只能在负一层走廊办公，每次引导蜜罐任务，身后总有无数“不经意”路过的同事，有些甚至还带了薯片。倒不是说梅林有多么盼望着总部再被炸一次，但他对一间舒适的、能放得下他所有设备的独立办公室的渴望还是十分强烈的。  
梅林是总部四十二个梅林中的一个，每月引导外勤一到两次，通常是普通外勤，运气非常不好的时候，也会被派去引导骑士，概率是七比一。  
艾格西大概就是因为这个才长在梅林办公室的，新人内勤大都对骑士们怀有憧憬，但也不是每个新人第一次见到哈利哈特的时候都会打翻薯片。  
“坐回去，艾格西。他是个裁缝，不是骑士。”  
“多谢夸奖，梅林。”哈特先生倒是并不介意，他穿着骑士那一身行头，派头十足，手上拿着黑色长柄伞，像是骑士们用的那种。出于某种显而易见的原因，他手下的裁缝们乐意这么打扮他并且让他到处乱跑。  
艾格西被招进来纯属意外，他是金士曼为了展示亲民政策而放宽标准的直接受益者。哈利曾经委婉地问过他是不是因为平民身份才没能入选骑士，艾格西当时仍然沉浸在刚入职的兴奋当中。“当然不是！”他毫不避讳地告诉哈利，“我有点肢体不协调，折返跑的时候撞倒了教官，两个学员和一条狗。”  
“你不是唯一一个。”梅林悄悄朝哈利扬了扬下巴。  
而哈利假装没有看见，他一本正经地对艾格西说，“这恰好说明你在其他方面大有可为。”  
艾格西分在行政部，难说能不能“大有可为”的一个部门。人事基本上把所有不知道该分去哪儿的新人一股脑地塞进了行政部。哈里斯是他们的头儿，从没记住过任何一个实习生的名字。  
“金士曼根本就不需要行政部，哈里斯很可能是电话公司派来的奸细。”  
“别胡说了，行政部的岗位职业基本涵盖了所有部门的工作，事实上，金士曼根本不需要其他部门。”  
“艾格西，哈里斯那个老怪物让你做什么？”  
“我不太确定，”艾格西在话题突然转向自己时露出茫然的表情，“等电话，大概。”他指指角落里自己那台过时到不可思议的绿色电话机。

那台电话几乎没有响过，艾格西甚至怀疑过它是不是只是个逼真的工艺品。直到某天它一大早就响了，原始而且让人讨厌的铃声震耳欲聋。他滑过去接起来，喉咙里卡了只蜜蜂一样嗯了半天。随后拿着不知道从哪摸来的半包饼干蹭到梅林身后。  
“梅林——”  
“艾格西，不行。”梅林头也没抬。  
“拜托了，哈里斯这次亲自给我打了电话。”  
梅林发出轻蔑的鼻音，“这次是什么？亚瑟的古董马桶还是莫甘娜的睡裙？”  
“他们说……是那个圣杯，亚瑟的办公室被毁之后就不见了，防损部和后勤部已经找了几天。”  
圣杯当然不是“那个”圣杯，那只是个盖满玛瑙的旧金杯，不夸张的说，有点像沾满结实的过期硬糖的碗。他们之所以管那玩意儿叫圣杯完全是因为亚瑟对它的过度喜爱。  
“我还有两份战损报告要核对。”  
“拜托了梅林，这关系到我的实习成绩。”  
“听着孩子，你不认为行政部的工作太杂了点吗。”  
“也许，但我不认为哪个部门的工作比你们还杂。”艾格西嘀咕一句，在梅林的目光下瑟缩了一下。  
“我可以帮你核对报告。”艾格西鼓起勇气。  
梅林笑了一声，“告诉我PRB423式手榴弹和HG86的区别，任意一点，艾格西。”  
“呃……名字？”  
在梅林对这个答案发起任何评论之前，敲门声拯救了艾格西。哈特先生穿着一件崭新的浅灰色新西装出现在门口。不在裁缝铺值班的时候，他每天至少出现在梅林办公室十五次，以前在过道的时候就是如此。如果碰巧梅林引导“骑士”，那么他会出现二十三次以上，并使空气中的嘲讽值达到一种让人尖叫的浓度。  
“梅林，我的办公室又有两只蝙蝠。”哈特先生直接了当地说，随后才又补了一句“早上好，艾格西。”  
“我没空，哈利。”梅林敲打着回车键。  
“哦？”哈特先生挤进办公室，“财务部？”  
“新管控手段，”梅林盯着屏幕像是要掐死什么人，“装备消耗要跟外勤报告完全匹配，否则老琼斯不会签字的。”  
“外勤报告。”哈利重复了一遍，像在回味一个笑话，他再看梅林的时候目光中充满怜悯，“那些勇士们怕是根本记不住自己尊贵的手都摸过什么东西。”  
“你无法想象。”  
“我可以帮你搞定蝙蝠，哈利，如果你能帮我说服梅林让他查查监控。”艾格西插嘴。  
“谁又丢了什么？”  
“亚瑟，圣杯。”艾格西老实说。  
“啊，那个糖碗。”哈利了然地点头，听见梅林对着他的报告说“没错，那个该死的糖碗。”  
“我不觉得有谁会想偷那玩意儿。但是抱歉艾格西，如果我能说服梅林的话，他现在就不会还穿着这件品味可疑的套头毛衣了。”  
梅林终于转过椅子，朝哈利哈特挑起一边眉毛，“哈特先生，我看不到在地下五层办公室里穿着防弹西装的必要性，你的工作风险仅仅是被剪刀剪到手，而这项风险显然已经被你手下那些能干的孩子们承担了。”  
“还有蝙蝠。”哈利毫不羞愧地补充，“这种凶狠的翼手目哺乳动物会传染狂犬病。”  
“上帝保佑你不会把狂犬病传染给腌黄瓜先生，他跟你朝夕相处已经够可悲的了。”  
艾格西在他们令人愉快的讨论声中叹了口气，他练习这个有段时间了，余光看到梅林皱眉看他，他又叹了口气。  
“那我就跟哈里斯说我找不到那个倒霉的碗，然后收拾东西回我继父家，告诉他们说我又搞砸了工作，希望到时候他已经没那么想揍我了。”  
他语气悲伤，拖着步子仿佛头顶一朵雨云，打定主意如果梅林或者哈利没有叫住他的话就去罗克西那找点吃的，然后再想办法回来继续纠缠。  
“所以你不打算帮我对付那些蝙蝠了。”哈利帮他打开门，“真可惜，姑娘们还挺期待你去的。”  
梅林继续保持沉默，艾格西假装没有注意到自己背后的那些眼神交流。  
“好吧，你去把那些蝙蝠搞定，我来看看能不能找到那个糖碗。”梅林在他踏出门的最后关头说。

梅林没找到圣杯，尽管他的监控权限让安保部的头头都眼红。亚瑟的办公室当然不可能有监控，但是没人把那个装饰过度的杯子拿出过大楼。  
“也许亚瑟喝醉之后把它扔进了壁炉。”艾格西抱着胳膊站在梅林身后，感谢梅林，他们把整个大楼的监控看了一遍，因为显然梅林不能容忍任何他解决不了的问题摆在面前。

审视完监控，他语气轻松对艾格西说，“现在，拿出你的实习工资，去请保洁部新来的珍妮吃饭，请她看电影或者给她买杯酒，不管怎么样，让她高高兴兴的。”

这听起来完全没有道理，但艾格西足够聪明不去质疑他。  
圣杯最后是在亚瑟的私人酒柜里他不怎么碰的那个酒架找到的，在他休息室后面的隔间里，由于那里完善的防护措施，圣杯和一部分酒在上一轮袭击中幸存了下来。只是有点扁，大概，艾格西不能确定它是本来就这么扁，还是被什么人踩了一脚。珍妮在这件事中起到了关键性的作用，但艾格西听取了哈利的建议，在哈里斯问起的时候只是简单归因于自己新人的好运气。  
事实上艾格西怀疑哈里斯是否意识到金士曼还有这样一个部门。珍妮说他们部门就像金士曼的家养小精灵——一个称职的保洁人员，绝不能出现在亚瑟或者任何骑士面前，他们要绝对隐形，同时做好自己的工作，当然当然。在跟哈利和梅林解释了这个梗之后，他们难得的表示同意，同时补充说即使是，保洁部也是比较邪恶的那种小精灵。  
“像克利切。”艾格西说。而技术官和裁缝同时用一种惊人相似的方式挑眉看他。

“你觉得是梅琳达吗？”哈利事后跟梅林聊天的时候提起这件事，他坐在艾格西的桌子上喝茶，因为房间里没有第三把椅子。  
“绝对是她，她看那个碗不顺心已经好多年了。”梅林说，“退休之前把那玩意儿藏起来听起来就像是她们会做的事。”  
“上一次发生这种事还是二十多年前。”  
“没错，梅琳达的前任退休的时候。当时找到的圣杯是你，如果我没记错的话，是不是，‘加拉哈德’？”  
“那么把这个称号送给艾格西是我的荣幸。”话题一度朝着温暖人心的方向展开。  
“那你当时为了找线索确实跟梅琳达上床了是吧？”  
“拿那个‘骑士’的名字来换吧梅林，如果你真想知道答案的话。”

不知道为什么，艾格西对他们办公室里有哈利的茶杯这件事一点儿也不觉得奇怪。


End file.
